


Несерьёзные намерения

by littleshiver



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

Джиллиан никогда не была самой прилежной ученицей. По правде говоря, ей не хватало усидчивости даже больше, чем большинству парней из футбольной команды, а ведь они посещали литературу только ради итогового зачета (профессор Гилберт очень хорошо знала своих студентов, и это положительно сказывалось на её репутации).

Так вот, о Джиллиан. О, она была одной из тех, в ком профессор Гилберт иногда, тайно вздыхая, видела себя прежнюю. Очень умная и любознательная, она могла повторить любое стихотворение, услышанное хотя бы раз, притом совершенно не была оторвана от своих сокурсников (профессор Гилберт немного ей завидовала, в возрасте сокурсников Джиллиан она едва ли чувствовала духовную близость хоть с кем-то, кроме Теннисона или Эмили Дикинсон).

Когда Хольцманн заходила в аудиторию, она всегда была неизменно вежлива и вместе с тем чуточку нахальна. Она говорила:

— Утречка, профессор Гилберт!

И довольно потягивалась, словно кошка, садясь на своё обычное место — первый ряд, третья парта справа. По утрам Джиллиан была невыносимым оптимистом, даже если оно начиналось с первой пары.

— И вам доброе утро, Джиллиан, — в свойственной ей скованной манере отвечала Эрин, поправляя невидимую складку на очередной своей клетчатой юбке.

С приходом Джиллиан серая и тихая аудитория оживала: той жутко нравилось устраивать диспуты и открытые семинары (на них приходил весь курс и даже ребята постарше), обсуждать взаимосвязь истории жизни самих авторов с их произведениями, углубляться в анализ, на ходу перелистывая справочники и находя ответы. Хольцманн была очень эрудирована и талантлива как оратор (профессор Гилберт завидовала ей и в этом, и в том, какими глазами смотрели на неё окружающие). Джиллиан умела говорить о скучном зажигательно, она препарировала факты и преподносила их так, что незаинтересованным в конечном счете не уходит никто.

Джиллиан была мастером своего дела, и Эрин, вопреки белой зависти, была бесконечно ей благодарна за то внимание, которое, пусть и таким странным образом, но оказывалось обращено на великих людей. Те, кого она считала недооцененными, в один миг становились темой для обсуждения на досуге, и это не только грело душе ей, как профессору литературы, но и ей, как маленькой девочке Эрин Гилберт, влюбленной в книги.

После семинара народ разбредался очень медленно и нехотя, Хольцманн умела устроить аншлаг. Когда в аудитории они оставались вдвоём, и Эрин не смогла придумать ни одного предлога, чтобы сидеть так вечно, она негромко кашлянула.

— Простудились, профессор Гилберт? — улыбнулась ей Джиллиан с первого ряда.

И улыбнулась так, что замерло все внутри, а коленки не выдержали бы, встань Эрин со стула. Помимо всего прочего, Хольцманн была ещё и очень обаятельна (профессор Гилберт считала, что это самый весомый аргумент для тех, кто не был уверен, стоит ли идти на литературу).

— Что вы, совершенно здорова.

Эрин демонстративно собрала учебники на своём столе в аккуратную стопку, педантично сложила часть из них в сумку и сделала все, чтобы ну ещё вот хоть немножко потянуть время перед неизбежным прощанием. В конце концов, существовали приличия, и их необходимо было придерживаться.

Однако, Джиллиан не понимала намеков или не хотела их понимать, потому что она не попыталась собрать разбросанные вокруг материалы, сложить стопкой исписанные листки бумаги или вытащить потертую ручку из волос (так ей было удобнее, длинные волосы слишком часто падали на глаза при чтении), Хольцманн же просто сидела и молча смотрела на Эрин, испытывая на прочность оставшиеся у той крохи терпения.

— Профессор Гилберт? — наконец, позвала она. И Эрин от неожиданности подскочила на месте (о, да, Джиллиан, конечно же, смейтесь, это так забавно!), разрушив возведенную вокруг Великую Китайскую Стену из учебников и методичек.

«Эрин Гилберт, тебе тридцать два года, ты преподаешь литературу в одном из лучших университетов страны, у тебя за плечами бесконечное множество дипломов, сертификатов и прочих бумажек, в которых написано, как ты хороша, что же творится с тобой?» — сказала себе Эрин.

— Так бы и трахнула тебя прямо на этом столе, — сказала Джиллиан, нетерпеливо облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы.

И от этого Эрин стало легко и смешно. Она согнулась пополам и хохотала до слёз, слыша, как Джиллиан неспешно становится рядом. «Это нервное, это от усталости», — сказала себе Эрин, размеренно делая дыхательные упражнения, как её учили. Хольцманн присела рядом с ней за кафедрой и обняла, ласково прижимая голову Эрин к своему плечу (профессора Гилберт успокаивали мягкие прикосновения к волосам и теплое плечо Джиллиан, обтянутое нелепой кожаной курткой болотного цвета).

— Ну вот, теперь ты не выглядишь, словно плохо ожившая статуя, и я смело могу озвучить своё приглашение на чашку кофе, — по-доброму усмехнулась Джиллиан.

Эрин согласно кивнула.

— С тебя шоколадный раф с кленовым сиропом, Доктор Хольцманн.

Теперь уже рассмеялась Джиллиан. Сколько бы эта история ни повторялась, она никогда бы ей не надоела.

Десять лет назад, когда они обе ещё только учились здесь, от пылких взглядов с первой парты у Эрин подкашивались ноги во время доклада о творчестве Эдгара Алана По. А после пары тогда ещё студентка физико-математического Хольцманн, посещавшая литературу факультативно, предложила ей загладить вину чашкой кофе. И ни одна из них не ожидала, что это когда-либо сможет вылиться во что-то серьезное.

Они не съехались на втором свидании и не заговаривали о планах на будущее на первом, учились с удовольствием и наслаждались тем, что у них было: ленивые поцелуи перед сном и страстные чтения Шекспира по ролям, поездки на каникулы и первые неуверенные шаги к настоящей близости. Это было спокойное и вместе с тем совершенно волнующее время. И оно, конечно же, тоже подошло к концу.

После университета Эрин долгое время не знала, куда податься, да и забирать у Джиллиан её родные лаборатории было слишком бессердечно, поэтому она приняла предложение ректора постажироваться в альма-матер в течение года. Как и когда успело пройти десять, они обе так и не поняли. Зато Джиллиан настолько полюбилось посещать пары по литературе, что теперь она готовилась к уже третьему своему выпускному (профессора Гилберт это очень забавило, а Хольцманн просто удивительно шли дурацкие бесформенные вещи, в особенности мантии).

Но вот о чем они никогда больше не волновались — так это о времени, потому что даже десять лет спустя они могли сидеть за кафедрой и смеяться словно обкурившиеся подростки. И если когда-то что-то и казалось до ужаса серьезным, то сейчас эта история точно была не про них.


End file.
